Patients can be located in a health care facility, such as a hospital, in home care, or in other known patient care settings. Such patients often require patient care equipment to be in close proximity to receive medical care. Such patient care equipment may include heart monitoring equipment, medical gas delivery equipment, infusion pumps, intravenous bags, equipment monitors, defibrillators, and other patient care equipment, many of which directly connect to the patient via lines, cables, or tubes.
Intravenous lines, tubes, wires and the like have in some instances been left to dangle or hang between patient care equipment and the patient without intermediate support. Moreover, many of these lines are put into place or connected to the patient's body prior to the patient being transported. When the patient is being adjusted or moved, however, it is possible for these lines to become displaced or entangled, thereby compromising the ability of the attending caregivers to adequately treat the patient.
Sometimes the lines or tubes are secured to a structure by a fastener, tape, or other means. Such placement is intended to prevent unintentional movement of the lines or tubes, for example to prevent a caregiver from tripping over or snagging one of the lines or tubes. The structure to which the lines or tubes are secured can include a patient support device, a floor, a wall, an equipment support, or any other device which is intended to prevent or reduce accidental movement of the lines or tubes.